


Insolitement vôtre - 74 : Le vrai roi de la course

by Isa_Faradien



Series: Insolitement vôtre [74]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin's ego is deflating, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Drabble, Legends Never Die, Palpatine : 1 - Anakin : 0, confused Obi-wan, poor kid
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: Qui c'est le vrai roi de la course ?! Anakin pensait que c'était lui-même, bien évidemment, mais un certain ami à lui va lui prouver que les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, et que seuls les loisirs comptent...
Series: Insolitement vôtre [74]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/393085





	Insolitement vôtre - 74 : Le vrai roi de la course

**Author's Note:**

> Promis, c'est fini (pour le moment), les crossovers chelous, mais Anakin n'est pas exactement au bout de ses peines pour autant...

Lorsqu'Anakin rentra au Temple ce soir-là, Obi-Wan constata immédiatement que son jeune Padawan semblait particulièrement secoué.

\- Que se passe-t-il, Anakin ?

\- Je suis... tellement désolé, Maître, je...

Obi-Wan tenta de combattre l'angoisse qu'il sentait monter en lui. Quelle bêtise son Padawan avait-il encore commise ?

\- Pour quelle raison ? demanda-t-il plutôt, avec un calme seulement apparent.

\- Pour... pour toutes ces fois où je ne vous ai pas écouté quand vous me disiez de ne pas conduire trop vite.

Obi-Wan cligna des yeux, surpris.

\- Euh... eh bien, excuses acceptées, Padawan. Mais... que s'est-il passé ?

\- C'est le Chancelier, marmonna Anakin d'une voix pâteuse. Il me racontait que, dans sa jeunesse, il était lui aussi pilote, alors il m'a proposé de faire la course, amicalement. C'était... eh bien, euh... il a gagné haut la main, mais c'était une sacrée course qui... euh... voilà.

Sans un mot de plus, Anakin tourna les talons, laissant Obi-Wan à ses pensées sur la situation. Même s'il se méfiait instinctivement de Palpatine, il devait reconnaître à celui-ci le mérite d'avoir calmé les ardeurs de l'adolescent téméraire – et aussi, accessoirement, d'avoir dégonflé quelque peu son ego.

Le Maître se surprit à songer qu'il aurait bien aimé assister à cette course aux conséquences surprenantes. Cela devait avoir été un spectacle dangereusement grandiose, pour avoir secoué Anakin – plus jeune vainqueur de la Boonta Eve Classic – à ce point dans ses certitudes.


End file.
